L'amour n'est que passion
by Snake90
Summary: Enfin la guerre est finie. Les jeunes combattants retournent à Poudlard pour une année supplémentaire. Rien de très nouveau. Sauf quand Drago reçoit une lettre anonyme au petit-déjeuner. Et pas n'importe quelle lettre. Une lettre d'amour !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire vient de moi.

Rating : M.

Paring : HP / DM

Résumé : Enfin la guerre est finie. Les jeunes combattants retournent à Poudlard pour une année supplémentaire. Rien de très nouveau. Sauf quand Drago reçoit une lettre anonyme au petit-déjeuner. Et pas n'importe quelle lettre. Une lettre d'amour !

**OoOoOoOo**

**Un cœur blessé est destiné à souffrir **

**OoOoOoOo**

Je papillonnais des yeux quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir complètement. Je me sentais si bien sous mes couvertures. J'étais au chaud et dans une position très confortable. Je n'avais même pas envie de m'étirer car cela signifiait sortir mes bras de mon doux cocon. Je penchais néanmoins la tête vers la gauche pour constater – comme depuis quatre jours maintenant – que la cheminée était éteinte. Je n'avais pas tout compris mais le directeur avait parlé de « couche d'ozone » et d'autres choses moldues du même genre. J'avais cependant retenu l'essentiel : Les feux s'éteignaient la nuit et ne se rallumaient qu'au courant de la matinée. Je faisais donc la gueule à ma manière c'est-à-dire rester le plus longtemps possible sous les couvertures quadruples épaisseurs en plume d'hippogriffe.

J'entendis le réveil sonner pour la deuxième fois et pris la décision - qui était devenue la plus difficile de la journée - d'extraire ma main de ma prison douillette pour éteindre ce maudit réveil. Je m'étirais et tentais de sortir de cet amalgame de couverture sous lequel je me couchais chaque nuit depuis la « restriction ». J'avais beau m'être plaint auprès de mon directeur de maison : Rien n'y avait fait. Je m'extirpais finalement du lit pour retomber dessus aussi vite. J'avais très mal dormi et quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires m'aurait été plus utiles que de me hâter pour être à l'heure en cours. Je ne pouvais cependant pas faillir à mon image et retentais l'exploit de quitter définitivement le lit.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain lorsque des coups que dis-je lorsqu'on essaya de défoncer la porte de ma chambre de préfet. Je n'eu pas besoin de me poser la question pour savoir qui était le rustre derrière. Je regrettais parfois d'avoir des amis, rarement, mais ça arrivait et plus particulièrement lorsque lesdits amis venaient m'emmerder à peine lever. Je me demandais combien de temps aller encore se retenir Blaise avant de crier tout en atteignant enfin la porte de la salle de bain.

« DRAGO ! Accélère le mouvement. Nous ne sommes pas en avance ».

Je devais peut-être penser à changer de meilleur ami. Je savais que cela partait d'une bonne intention – Blaise savait que j'avais beaucoup de mal à me lever en ce moment – mais il commençait à m'énerver plus qu'autre chose à force. J'en venais à regretter mes précédentes années où les week-ends étaient synonymes d'ennui alors que maintenant je passais ma semaine à les attendre pour pouvoir me reposer et dormir en paix. Je venais à peine d'atteindre le lavabo quand la voix – oh combien mélodieuse de mon futur ex meilleur ami – reprit de plus belle.

« DRAGO ! Je te jure que si tu n'es pas sorti dans exactement 12 minutes 24 secondes, je défonce cette porte et te traine à moitié nu jusqu'à la grande salle … ».

J'avais l'habitude de ses menaces maintenant. Je ne voyais pas où était le problème de toute façon. J'étais très fier de mon corps. Je représentais 1m78 de sensualité à l'état brut avec un corps fin et musclé, des fesses à damner un ange, des hanches étroites, une chevelure d'un blond unique et des yeux orages à faire pâlir les cieux. J'ouvrais donc avec toute la lenteur possible et inimaginable le robinet quand Blaise finit sa phrase.

« … et cela même si tu n'es pas coiffé ! ».

Je laissais ma main suspendu à deux centimètres de mon visage quand sa phrase percuta enfin mes neurones. Je donnais un coup de pied rageur dans la porte de la salle de bain pour qu'elle se ferme d'elle-même et fasse comprendre à Blaise que j'avais bien entendu sa menace. Je me lavais vite fait le visage, me brossais les dents et retirais mon pyjama. Je me remerciais mentalement d'avoir pris une douche la vieille au soir prévoyant ma fatigue ce matin. Je courrais dans la chambre pour trouver quoi me mettre. Je sortis plusieurs tenues et les étalais sur le lit puis les éliminais une à une.

« Tu n'as plus que 4 minutes 48 secondes ».

Je prenais au hasard l'une des tenues et m'habillais le plus rapidement possible. J'allais réellement changer de meilleur ami. Je retournais dans la salle de bain et me planter devant le miroir. J'utilisais un brumisateur léger avec une eau de source pure pour humidifier légèrement mes cheveux et les coiffer plus facilement. Je prenais ensuite le peigne pour remettre quelques mèches rebelles à leur place et enduisais le tout de gel. Je prenais encore mon sac sur mon bureau et allait ouvrir la porte.

« Eh beh, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Quelques secondes de plus et … ».

Je lui jetais à peine un coup d'œil et passais devant lui avec fière allure en prenant le chemin de la Grande Salle. Je l'aperçu vaguement lever les yeux au ciel et me suivre. Je n'allais tout de même pas m'abaisser à lui montrer que ses paroles m'avaient atteint. Je remettais en place une petite mèche qui m'avait échappé tout en appréciant sa douceur et sa texture. Je suis parfait jusqu'au bout des cheveux.

J'arrivais aux portes de la Grande Salle qui étaient déjà ouvertes et d'où un vacarme infernal s'échappait. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi personne n'avait appris à ces mal-élevés à manger en silence. Je pensais qu'être préfet m'aurait permis de prendre mon petit-déjeuner dans ma chambre mais le directeur refusait sous peine que nous nous isolions de nos camarades. Je ne voulais pas paraitre grossier alors je me suis retenu de lui dire qu'être isolé de la bande d'abruti qu'il osait appeler « élèves » n'allait sûrement pas me faire du mal. J'étais même convaincu du contraire.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas sûr et déterminé vers la table des serpentards et m'asseyais à la place qui était la mienne depuis ma deuxième année soit au centre. J'étais bien au centre de toutes les conversions des personnes avec un minimum de savoir-vivre alors je trouvais normal d'être au centre de la table. Je n'avais même pas besoin de me servir, une assiette pleine était déjà posée devant moi. J'aime être le Prince de Serpentard.

Je levais les yeux quelques secondes pour observer la Grande Salle et vérifiais que la plupart des regards étaient posés sur moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher quelques (micros)secondes d'avoir une pensée pour toutes ces filles qui me regardaient en vain. Je leur étais tout simplement inaccessible alors que certains de leurs condisciples masculins avaient au moins la chance de capter mon regard ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, ce qui était bien assez.

J'avais également une vue imprenable sur la table des griffondors depuis cette place, ce qui me permettait de les regarder sans paraitre être entrain de les surveiller. Je n'avais plus réellement de problèmes avec eux depuis la fin de la guerre mais ne savait-on jamais. J'avais bien fait, au final, de rejoindre leur côté en leur apportant de précieuses informations. Je serais toujours du côté des gagnants.

Je commençais à manger tout en écoutant Pansy me raconter les derniers potins en tout genre. Je ne m'y intéressais que très peu en réalité mais l'information c'est le pouvoir et j'aimais le pouvoir. Je me détachais d'elle cependant en remarquant que la plupart des élèves s'étaient arrêtés de parler. Je relevais la tête et regardais l'entrée de la Grande Salle comme les autres. Je trouvais rapidement la raison de cette soudaine non-agitation : Harry Potter. Je détestais la réaction de ces abrutis lorsqu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle : Les griffondors regardaient leur « héro » avec admiration, les serdaigles faisaient des commentaires en tous genres allant du plus hypocrite au plus osé et les poufsouffles gloussaient. Je crus même entendre un sifflement à ma table mais un regard noir de ma part ramena bien vite le silence.

J'avais beau balayer la salle du regard, tout le monde n'en avait que pour Potter. Je trouvais cela lassant au bout de quatre mois de cours. Je n'étais pas le seul d'ailleurs à en juger par le regard d'exaspération que Potter lançait à la ronde mais personne n'en tenait compte, trop heureux d'avoir pu recevoir un regard made in Potter. J'en reviens donc à mes précédents dires : J'allais me faire beaucoup de bien en arrêtant de côtoyer des abrutis pareils.

Je regardais Potter s'installer tranquillement et commençait à remplir son assiette tout en reprenant moi-même mon petit-déjeuner. Je ne pouvais pas faire non plus comme si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les regards se posaient sur lui. J'ignore ce qu'il s'était passé mais en l'espace de quelques mois, Potter s'était métamorphosé, la guerre a cet effet sur certaine personne. Je n'avais plus un garçon anorexique, maladroit, binoclard et mal fringué en face de moi mais un homme avec des muscles d'acier, des abdos du tonnerre, des cuisses très bien moulées par des vêtements à la mode, le tout rehaussé par de fines hanches.

J'avouais qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi fines que les miennes qui – vu de dos – appelées littéralement au viol mais assez pour penser qu'elles étaient destinées à donner de puissants et profonds coups de butoir. Je devais me ressaisir avant qu'une certaine partie de mon anatomie parfaite se réveille. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à ces 1m94 (j'avais pris les mesures lors de l'un de ses séjours à l'infirmerie) de fantasme et me reconcentrais sur Pansy.

Je n'y arrivais cependant pas. J'avais beau fantasmer devant le nouveau Potter, j'étais tombé sous le charme de l'ancien. Je me demandais encore parfois comment j'avais fait quand je voyais le nouveau. J'en étais arrivé à supposer que l'amour nous fait aimer un être en entier pour ce qu'il est et non uniquement pour son apparence. J'avais déjà eu assez de mal à admettre cette idée pour débattre encore aujourd'hui des heures dessus. Je l'aimais soit. J'étais sous charme, c'était un fait. Je n'étais cependant pas débile. Je savais très bien que jamais mes sentiments de pourraient être réciproque. J'avais accepté ce fait et vivais avec même si certains jours – comme celui-ci – c'était particulièrement difficile.

J'avais enfin réussi à prendre part à la conversation avec Pansy lorsque des bruissements d'ailes se firent entendre. Je levais les yeux un instant et continuais à manger. Je n'avais plus personne pour m'envoyer du courrier maintenant. Je recevais juste encore la Gazette. Je fus cependant contraint de lever les yeux à nouveau lorsqu'un hibou se posa à côté de moi, déposa une lettre et repartit tout aussi vite. Je savais que c'était l'un des hiboux de l'école, ce qui m'interpella encore plus. Je ne voyais pas qui pouvait être assez débile pour m'envoyer une lettre alors qu'on était dans la même école. J'ignorais les questions - oh combien intelligentes de mes amis - et pris la lettre en main après les avoir essuyées.

Je retournais la lettre pour constater que seul « Drago Malefoy » y figurait. J'étais vraiment surpris mais me hâtais de l'ouvrir.

« _Mon Drago,_

_J'ai hésité de très longs mois avant de t'envoyer cette lettre. Je l'ai finalement envoyée avant de changer d'avis encore une fois. J'aimerai donc que tu prennes le temps de la lire jusqu'au bout. Je te préviens d'ores et déjà qu'elle est anonyme et qu'un quelconque sort pour tenter de me retrouver l'a réduirait en centre._

_Je suppose que tu dois te demander qui t'écrit cette lettre et dans quelle intention. Je ne pensais pas un jour utiliser une telle expression d'autant plus que je l'ai en horreur mais je fais parti de tes – très nombreux sûrement – admirateurs secrets. J'irai même plus loin. Je suis totalement et éperdument amoureux de toi._

_Je sais que se déclarer sans dire qui l'on est n'a que très peu d'intérêts mais mes sentiments à ton égard m'étouffent. Je t'ai écris pour me libérer de cette douce torture qu'on appelle l'amour. Je dis torture oui car t'aimer est une souffrance sans fin._

_Tes magnifiques cheveux dans lesquels je ne peux pas passer mes doigts._

_Tes yeux couleur orage qui ne se posent jamais assez longtemps sur moi._

_Ton corps parfait que je ne peux pas enlacer._

_Ta voix qui ne me dit jamais de tendres mots._

_Ton cœur qui bat loin du mien._

_Je ne peux cependant pas empêcher le mien de s'arrêter à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur toi ni l'empêcher de se remettre à battre avec encore plus de force. Je ne suis plus maître de mon propre cœur, tu me l'as pris. J'en suis pourtant très heureux._

_Tu es ma torture car tu ne m'aimes pas. Je dirais même que c'est tout le contraire. Je t'aime pourtant tellement fort que mon corps peut devenir plus brûlant que les volcans à ta simple pensée et mon aura aussi glaciale qu'un iceberg lorsqu'on te fait du mal. _

_Je passe mes nuits et mes rêves avec toi et mes jours à penser à toi._

_J'aimerai te murmurer pour mieux le crier cet amour que je te porte mais je ne cesse de vivre dans le silence. _

_Je fais de toi l'unique raison de battre de mon cœur pour l'éternité_ ».

Je n'eu pas besoin de croiser le regard de Blaise qui lisait par-dessus mon épaule pour savoir que j'avais les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte sur un « O » de surprise. Je me sentais rougir et les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je remarquais aussi en voulant relire la lettre que mes mains tremblaient.

J'aperçu furtivement une main se dirigeant vers la lettre avant de taper dessus. Je remontais ensuite mon regard vers Pansy et lui lançais le plus effrayant des regards que j'avais en réserve.

Je sentais mon cœur battre bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais battu. J'étais complètement figé. Je voyais pour la première fois quelqu'un me dire ces trois petits mots que j'étais le seul à me murmurer le soir, seul dans le noir. J'avais l'impression de me sentir aimer comme jamais et en même temps un étrange sentiment pris possession de moi. Je pliais la lettre et la rangeais précautionneusement dans ma poche tout en suivant les autres qui s'étaient levés pour assister au premier cours de la journée. Je ne savais même plus quel cours nous avions. Je m'en foutais. J'avais juste envie de retourner dans ma chambre et de lire encore et encore cette lettre.

J'entrais dans la salle et me posais sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Je posais mon livre et un parchemin sur la table pour faire semblant de travailler. Je ressortis la lettre et la relisais encore. Je devais absolument trouver qui m'avait écrit ça. Je le devais. J'avais pour seul indice cette lettre. Je m'évertuais donc à l'analyser.

Je commençais par l'écriture : Elle était légèrement penchée et par moment on voyait que la personne avait tremblé. Je constatais aussi que l'écriture était assez « grosse ». J'éliminais tout de suite les serpentards, nous avions tous une écriture fine et droite (aristocratie oblige).

« _Je suis totalement et éperdument amoureux de toi_ ». J'avais donc affaire à un homme. J'en étais soulagé parce que je n'aurais jamais pu répondre positivement aux sentiments d'une femme quoi que … pour m'aimer ainsi. Je m'arrêtais sur ces mots. J'avais donc l'intention d'y répondre ? Je ne savais pas.

Je ne pouvais pas lancer de sort sous peine que la lettre ne brûle. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de sort permettant d'obtenir cet effet. J'en déduisis donc que cette personne avait un certain niveau en magie. Je pouvais éliminer les poufsouffles. Je ne pensais pas de toute façon qu'ils auraient eu le courage d'écrire une telle lettre.

Je me retrouvais donc avec les serdaigles d'un côté et les griffondors de l'autre. Je pencherais plutôt pour un serdaigle : La lettre était bien rédigée quand même et sans fautes et on allait à l'essentiel alors que les griffons sont prises de tête.

J'entendis une toute petite voix me dire : « Et si c'était Potter ? ». Je voulus y croire rien qu'une minute et me dire qu'il était l'auteur de ces mots, qu'il m'aimait. Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Je divaguais complètement.

Je reprenais ma lecture. « _Tu es ma torture car tu ne m'aimes pas. Je dirais même que c'est tout le contraire_ ». J'avais le sentiment en lisant ces mots que l'auteur de cette lettre en était persuadé. J'avais donc du avoir un comportement négatif à son regard. Je grimaçais aussitôt parce que si je devais chercher parmi les serdaigles et les griffondors qui j'avais bien pu vexer de part mon caractère … J'étais mal barré.

Je n'étais pas si méchant que ça … sauf avec les griffons et un en particulier qui trouvait toujours les mots et les gestes pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de repartir de plus belle ni cette phrase de s'infiltrer en moi : Peut-être … Je relevais immédiatement la tête le cherchant des yeux. Je ne sais pas comment le directeur s'était débrouillé mais nous avions presque tous nos cours en commun avec les griffondors.

Je le trouvais assis au fond de la classe, la tête appuyée sur une main, l'autre jouant négligemment avec sa plume attirant de temps à autre un regard noir de la part de Granger. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et pria Merlin pour que ce soit lui l'auteur de cette lettre. Je donnerais tout jusqu'à mon âme – ou ce qu'il en reste – pour qu'il m'aime ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je sentis Blaise me donner un coup mais n'y fit pas attention.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! Je sais que Monsieur Potter est fort séduisant mais je ne suis pas mal non plus alors rester concentré sur moi ».

Je me retournais dans un sursaut vers le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal alors que le reste de la classe se mit à rire. J'ai décidé de haïr ce prof jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et plus encore. Je vis Blaise me faire un regard penaud mais ses lèvres incurvées dans un sourire gâchaient l'effet.

« La lettre est de Potter ? me demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas ».

Je le vis sourire franchement cette fois et mon regard se fit dur et distant. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour qu'on se foute de ma gueule, j'y arrive très bien tout seul apparemment. Je changeais donc de tactique et lui fit mon regard spécial aide-moi-mon-meilleur-ami qui fit son effet immédiatement. J'ai bien fait de lui apprendre ce sort qui permet d'ensorceler une plume pour qu'elle prenne note.

J'ai sûrement du regarder sa main tendue vers moi trop longtemps puisqu'il se décida à agir m'arrachant la lettre des mains. Je lui fis mon pire regard noir car maintenant qu'il l'avait en main, je me sentais étrange comme s'il avait accès à une partie intime de moi. Je grimaçais sous la pensée. Je me penchais alors vers lui et au moment où il retourna la lettre pour l'avoir à l'endroit, celle-ci s'enflamma subitement. Je dus crier parce que toute la classe se retourna vers nous. Je tendis la main vers la lettre mais la main du professeur m'en empêcha et je fus forcé d'assister à la mort d'une partie de mon cœur en direct.

Je me tournais avec une lenteur et une colère palpable vers Blaise qui recula dès qu'il croisa mon regard.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! Est-ce que tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? Tu as tout détruit. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Je te hais Blaise ! ».

Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps d'enregistrer mes paroles. Je jetais un dernier regard aux cendres qui avaient formé un cœur brisé et pris mes affaires pour sortir le plus rapidement possible. J'avais le cœur brisé et le mot était faible.

La salle s'était comme figée à l'entende du claquement de la porte. Le premier spectateur de ce spectacle, Blaise, se mordait nerveusement les lèvres. Les autres ne l'avaient peut-être pas vu mais lui si : Drago avait les yeux remplis de larme. La culpabilité s'insinua automatiquement en lui, il avait l'impression d'avoir brisé une partie de son meilleur ami et ça il ne le supporterait pas. La première fois où il avait récupérait Drago brisé avait été assez douloureuse comme ça, Drago ne s'en était d'ailleurs pas encore complètement remis.

La seule autre fois où Drago avait eu l'air complètement dépassé par les événements et brisé. Le jour où il avait du tuer pour rester en vie. Le pire jour de sa vie. Lui, il avait encaissé le coup et faisait tout pour ne pas y penser mais Drago revivait chaque nuit ce douloureux moment. La vie ne le laissait pas aller de l'avant et même s'il gardait toujours ce masque, Blaise savait qu'au plus profond de lui, Drago était blessé et ne savait pas comment cicatriser cette blessure.

La lettre lui avait momentanément fait oublier tout ça. Lui avait fait croire qu'il pouvait être aimé et être quelqu'un de bien aux yeux de quelqu'un. Les mots remplis d'amour lui avait laissé entrevoir la possibilité d'un avenir meilleur et lui avait tout gâché en prenant cette lettre en main.

La salle sembla reprendre vie au second claquement, Blaise était parti en courant rejoindre son ami avant que celui-ci ne sombre trop profondément. Les élèves restant étaient choqués et bien que la plupart n'est rien compris, un regard surpris et triste se distinguait.

Je n'aurais jamais du laisser Blaise y toucher. J'aurais du la garder précieusement pour moi. Je n'avais jamais rien lu d'aussi beau et maintenant il n'en reste plus rien. J'espérais de toutes mes forces que l'auteur n'était pas dans la classe avec moi. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre s'il croyait que je l'avais fait délibérément.

J'aurais tellement voulu la lire encore une fois pour bien imprégner tous les mots. Juste une dernière fois. Je serais définitivement poursuivi par le malheur. Je serais au moins sur la même longueur d'onde que celui qui m'aime. Je n'avais jamais autant souffert depuis bien longtemps. J'étais à l'image de cette lettre. J'avais le cœur en cendre. Je n'étais plus rien.

Je courrais le plus vite possible. Je sentais mon cœur – le peu qu'il en restait – étouffer et se briser petit à petit. Je ne supportais pas cette blessure de plus. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. J'avais besoin d'air. Je croyais enfin que quelqu'un verrait en moi et pourrait m'aimer tel que je suis sans penser à moi en tant que Malefoy. J'ai encore perdu une chance d'être heureux. Je les collectionnais décidément.

Je me laissais tomber à genoux dans le parc de Poudlard pendant que la pluie tombait sur moi et je hurlais. Je hurlais pour me soulager, pour ne plus souffrir. Je refermais mes bras sur moi dans une veine tentative de me protéger.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciés.

Je tiens à signaler à ceux qui trouveraient des similitudes avec une autre fic que je m'en suis également rendue compte et que j'ai envoyé un mail à l'autre auteur.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire vient de moi.

Rating : M.

Paring : HP / DM

Résumé : Enfin la guerre est finie. Les jeunes combattants retournent à Poudlard pour une année supplémentaire. Rien de très nouveau. Sauf quand Drago reçoit une lettre anonyme au petit-déjeuner. Et pas n'importe quelle lettre. Une lettre d'amour !

**OoOoOoOo**

**Jusqu'à ce que l'amour lui rende le sourire**

**OoOoOoOo**

Je suis resté sous la pluie un long moment - ignorant les tremblements de mon corps – avant de me décider à rentrer. Je ne me présentais à aucun cours de la journée préférant l'obscurité de ma chambre et la chaleur de mes draps. Je refusais toute visite, tournant le dos à tous ceux qui osaient venir me déranger. Je ne prêtais même plus attention aux chuchotements de mes amis, aux regards des autres serpentards et aux supplications de Blaise. J'étais au-dessus de tout ça.

L'absence du Prince de Serpentard ne passa pas inaperçue tant auprès des élèves que des professeurs. La rumeur comme quoi il aurait quitté l'école précipitamment avait fait le tour de l'école entrainant commérages sur commérages. Les élèves tentaient – en vain – d'obtenir quelques bribes d'information en espionnant les proches du blond. Leurs lèvres étaient pourtant scellées. L'agitation qui régnait dans les couloirs faisait perdre patience à l'ensemble du corps professoral qui distribuait punition et enlevait les points à une vitesse impressionnante. Peut-être dans le but de se rassurer eux-mêmes sur la santé de leur élève qui avait refusé de leur parler. Parmi tout ce monde, un regard ne cessait de se fixer sur chaque porte un éclat d'espoir apparaissant à chaque fois qu'une tête blonde la franchissait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin trouva le jeune Drago Malefoy le visage encore plus pâle, les cheveux quelque peu emmêlés et les yeux cernés et rougis à la table des serpentards. Les élèves aux cravates vert et argent mangeaient en silence avec un regard de compassion pour Blaise qui affichait une magnifique trace des longs doigts blanc sur le côté droit de sa joue. Le meilleur ami du blond ne cessait de passer sa paume dessus dans l'espoir de calmer l'élancement qui se répandait sur tout son visage. La nuit avait été horrible pour lui comme pour Drago. Passer de longues heures à se faire insulter par un Drago en pleine crise de rage avait quelque chose de fascinant et de suicidaire. Le métis avait néanmoins su le calmer avec les premiers rayons de soleil de la journée et l'avait convaincu de revenir faire honneur à la Grande Salle. La lassitude plus que les paroles de son ami avait eut raison de Drago qui mangeait tranquillement n'osant relever la tête.

Les amis de Drago ne savaient ni plus quoi dire ni quoi faire pour tenter de le soulager et d'ôter un peu le poids de sa tristesse. La tentative aurait été désastreuse de toute manière, Drago refusant catégoriquement de parler de la veille. La table des serpentards n'avait donc jamais été aussi calme. Pas un bruit à part celui des couverts ne s'en échappait. Le métis – qui jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à son préfet-en-chef toutes les deux secondes – finit par relever la tête pour croiser deux orbes émeraude à l'expression grave. Il faillit même sursauter devant un tel regard s'il n'avait pas du affronter un dragon hors de ses gonds toute la nuit. Il constata – avec une certaine surprise – que Potter semblait dévisager Drago avec beaucoup de tristesse et quelque chose d'autre d'impossible à déterminer. Le regard de Potter s'illumina pourtant à l'entente d'un son familier.

J'avais enfin réussi à me décider à engager une conversation avec mes amis avant que cette table ne se transforme en cimetière lorsque des bruissements d'ailes se firent entendre. Je levais les yeux un instant et les baissais de suite. Je fus cependant contraint de lever les yeux à nouveau lorsqu'un hibou se posa à côté de moi, déposa une lettre et repartit tout aussi vite. Je restais statufié un long moment. Je pris l'enveloppe dans les mains et constata que seul « Drago Malefoy » y figurait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes mains de trembler et mon cœur de faire des soubresauts. Je devais l'ouvrir. Je le devais mais quelque chose me retenait. Peut-être qu'il ne m'en avait écrit une autre uniquement pour me dire à quel point je l'avais déçu et que finalement je ne l'intéressais plus. Je fixais la lettre comme si elle pouvait me parler et me dire que tout irait bien. Je dus rester un long moment hypnotisé parce que je sentis un coup au niveau de mes côtes. Je tournais la tête pour croiser le visage de Blaise tourné vers la Grande Salle. Je ne pris même pas la peine de voir ce qui attirait son regard mais serrai la lettre un plus fort de peur que Blaise ne la détruise encore une fois. J'attrapais mon sac et partis – limite en courant – de la Grande Salle pour aller dans le parc.

Je parcourais une grande distance dans le cas où des abrutis auraient eu la mauvaise idée de me suivre. Je sais que j'ai le pouvoir de déplacer les foules mais là ce n'est pas mon intention. Je m'adossais à un grand arbre près du lac. J'avais l'habitude de venir ici pour réviser, faire quelques devoirs et lire mais aussi pour être en paix quand la pression était parfois trop grande. Je resserrais ma veste pour tenter d'empêcher le vent de s'infiltrer. J'ouvris la lettre et commençai ma lecture, une boule énorme au creux du ventre.

« _Mon Drago,_

_Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde avant de t'envoyer cette lettre. J'ai été tellement touché par ta réaction en cours que mon cœur lui-même s'est mis à pleurer en voyant tes yeux bercés de larmes. _

_Je m'en suis énormément voulu à ce moment pour avoir lancé ce sort sur la lettre. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais curieux au point de la montrer à quelqu'un d'autre. Je pensais au contraire que tu ne la garderais rien que pour toi soit pour la chérir soit pour la brûler bien que la deuxième hypothèse me semblait plus vraisemblable._

_Je dois t'avouer que hier était la journée des surprises pour moi. J'ai gravé à jamais dans mon esprit le regard que tu as eu en lisant ma lettre. Le flou dans tes yeux m'a hypnotisé. Je n'ai eu de cesse de chercher tes yeux toute la journée mais c'est uniquement sur le vide que mon regard s'est porté. _

_Je me suis rendu compte que mon amour est encore plus fort que je ne l'imaginais. J'aurai voulu sortir du cours et te courir après pour te dire en face à quel point je t'aime, pour te prendre dans mes bras et te rassurer. Je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Je me déteste pour ça. J'ai peur. Je n'ai presque jamais eu peur et quand le sentiment qui est sensé faire déplacer des montagnes s'impose à moi, j'en ai peur. Je suis un lâche. Je le reconnais. _

_Je préférerais rester à jamais dans l'ombre et te voir sourire qu'être en pleine lumière à tes côtés et être la cause de ta souffrance. J'ai passé la journée d'hier et toute la nuit à me poser des questions. Je suis resté sans réponse. J'ai prié tous les dieux pour que mon amour me soit retourné. _

_Je n'écouterais que mon cœur, tu serais nu contre moi dans un grand lit. Je te garderais contre moi et passerais la nuit à te chuchoter ces mots d'amour qui me serrent la gorge à chaque fois que je te vois. _

_Je pourrais passer des heures à te parler, te parler de toi, de moi, de nous mais tu t'en lasserais. Quoi que, tu as un égo assez surdimensionné pour adorer que l'on parle de toi. _

_Je ne peux que réitérer ce que tu sais déjà et ce dont tu ne dois jamais douter._

_Je fais de toi l'unique raison de mon cœur pour l'éternité_ ».

J'avais bien fait de m'assoir parce que le choc m'aurait sûrement fait m'évanouir. Je n'en revenais pas. Je ne l'avais pas déçu. Il m'aimait. Il avait encore des sentiments pour moi. Il avait tellement eu peur que je me détourne de lui qu'il m'avait écris encore. J'avais du mal à respirer. Je sentais mon cœur battre à un rythme effréné mais cela me faisait un bien fou. Je me sentais rassuré, aimé. Je me sentais heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je me sentais même un peu nauséeux.

Je me levais pour faire quelque pas. Je me devais de retrouver mon admirateur afin de lui dire à quel point ses sentiments si purs ravivaient en moi une flamme que je croyais éteinte à jamais. Je ne l'avouerais jamais mais pleurer m'avait fait du bien. Je ne l'avais plus fait depuis la mort de … J'étais toujours incapable de prononcer leurs noms. Je regretterais toute ma vie ce geste. Je n'ai cessé depuis ce jour de me dire que j'aurai du mourir, que ma vie ne valait pas la leur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser cependant que j'étais heureux d'être en vie pour pouvoir lire cette lettre. Je devais retrouver cet homme. Je le devais et lui dire … Je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. J'avais l'impression d'être amoureux. J'avais peur que tout se brise à la découverte de son identité. Je ne pouvais cependant ignorer mon cœur qui me suppliait de le chercher et de le trouver.

Je séchais une larme traitresse le long de ma joue et inspirais un bon coup. Je fis un bond de plusieurs centimètres lorsque je sentis deux bras entourer mes épaules me serrant contre un torse imposant. Je reconnu ce corps immédiatement. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire un peu amer de se dessiner sur mon visage. J'agrippais les deux bras de ma main qui ne tenait pas la lettre.

« Je vais bien Blaise.

- Je sais.

- Tu me fais un câlin par manque de tendresse alors ?

- Tu peux aller bien et avoir besoin des bras d'un ami pour t'aider à rester debout ».

Je n'avais rien à ajouter. Il avait toujours été là pour moi. Il avait été là pour mes premiers anniversaires, pour mes premiers pas à Poudlard, pour mes premiers amours, pour mes premières peurs, pour ma première fois. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. Je ne serais sûrement plus debout depuis longtemps s'il n'avait pas été là pour reconstruire les fondements qui s'effondraient autour de moi. Je l'aimais. Il m'aimait. Nous savions à quoi nous attendre tous les deux.

Je finis par me défaire de son embrassade. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de louper une autre journée de cours. Je pris donc le chemin de Poudlard. Je n'avais pas besoin de jeter un regard un arrière. Je savais qu'il me suivait. Il serait toujours là.

…

Je m'adossais quelques minutes à la porte de ma chambre avant de balancer mon sac de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je n'avais pas eu une journée aussi éreintante depuis bien longtemps. J'avais même décidé de venir dormir dans ma chambre de préfet – chose rare – pour échapper à tous ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Je leur en posais des questions sur leur vie moi ! J'avais été harcelé toute la journée. J'ai regretté pour la première fois d'être le centre de toute l'attention. J'avais du quitter la Grande Salle – sans avoir fini de dîner – avant de balancer un sort sur toute l'assemblée.

Je m'assis à mon bureau et finissais quelques devoirs vite fait. J'avais pris assez d'avance de toute manière pour ne pas me stresser. Je détestais être sous pression. Je faisais les choses beaucoup mieux dans le calme.

Je décidais de me faire couler un bon bain pendant que je rangeais mes affaires éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Je n'étais pas revenu ici depuis un bon moment et contrairement aux apparences je n'étais pas méthodique du tout, à part pour les études. Je n'ai jamais aimé ranger, classer, organiser. Je n'ai jamais aimé cet aspect de perfection. J'ai toujours voulu briser les codes mais le courage m'a toujours fait défaut.

Je sortais un pyjama et le posais sur la commode avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Je papillonnais des yeux quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir complètement. Je me sentais si bien sous mes couvertures. J'étais au chaud et dans une position très confortable. Je ne me souvenais plus de ce qui m'avait réveillé. Je tournais la tête vers mon réveil pour constater qu'il n'était que 2 heures du matin. Je ne me réveillais pas en pleine nuit d'habitude. Je penchais la tête vers la gauche pour constater – avec désespoir – que la cheminée était éteinte. Je resserrais mes couvertures quadruples épaisseurs en plume d'hippogriffe – que j'avais fait transporter du dortoir à ma chambre – et tentais de me rendormir lorsque je l'entendis. Je compris ce qui m'avait réveillé. Je n'étais pas seul dans ma chambre.

Je tentais de ne pas crier et de prendre mon balai avant de sauter par la fenêtre. J'avais laissé mon balai au dortoir de toute manière et – oh malheur – j'étais tellement fatigué que je m'étais endormi avec simplement un peignoir en guise de pyjama. Je n'osais bouger de peur d'attirer l'attention de ce psychopathe. Parce que pour venir dans ma chambre en pleine nuit et avec le mot de passe de la salle commune des préfets, ça ne pouvait être qu'un fou. J'allais donc mourir, victime de ma popularité. Je la trouvais un peu forte celle-là. J'avais encore plein de choses à faire comme tester de nouvelles coupes de cheveux, acheter cette magnifique robe sorcière en soie d'araignée, devenir encore plus riche et poser pour Sorcière Hebdo.

J'étais un peu trop dramatique peut-être. Peut-être que Blaise était venu m'apporter quelque chose ou qu'un elfe tentait de faire du feu. Peut-être aussi que Severus dormait en nuisette rose. Je dus faire un effort surhumain pour empêcher le cri qui menaçait de sortir de ma gorge quand un poids se fit sentir le lit. Je glissais doucement ma main en dehors des couvertures et attrapais ma baguette sur la table de nuit. Je ramenais ensuite ma main contre moi avec toute la lenteur possible et inimaginable.

J'eus le souffle coupé lorsqu'une main se glissa dans mes cheveux. Je me demandais pourquoi je me retenais de balancer un sort à cet impertinent mais une partie de moi me chuchotait « et si c'était ton admirateur ? ». Je n'osais pas bouger et ma respiration hachée me faisait souffrir. Je me sentais pris au piège et cette sensation était de loin l'une de celle que je haïssais profondément.

Je faillis faire un « youpi » lorsque la main quitta mes cheveux et que le corps se releva. Je crus que la personne allait sortir. J'étais bien naïf. Je sentis tous mes muscles se raidir à l'entente de vêtements froissés. Je n'en avais plus à rien faire qu'il s'agissait de mon admirateur ou non. Je voulais que cette personne s'en aille et qu'elle arrête de me mettre mal à l'aise. Je resserrais ma main autour de ma baguette dans la tentative désespérée de me rassurer ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Je sursautais quand même lorsque les draps se soulevèrent et que la personne se glissa entre elles. Je ne pouvais plus rester dans cette pièce. Je soulevais délicatement la couverture de mon côté et fit glisser ma jambe en dehors. Je ne doutais pas une seule seconde que mon invité non désiré tenterait de se rapprocher, je devais agir pendant qu'il se débattait avec les différentes épaisseurs de la couverture. Je glissais prudemment ma seconde jambe en dehors du lit et les posais toutes deux sur l'épaisse moquette. Je pris appui sur la table de nuit et me faufilais hors du lit avec toute la discrétion possible.

Je me retrouvais à plat ventre au sol de ma propre chambre. J'allais faire passer l'envie à cet abruti d'entrer dans la chambre des honnêtes sorciers en pleine nuit. Je fis demi-tour et rampais jusque de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je me relevais une fois arrivé au mur. Je refis la ceinture de mon peignoir le trouvant – pour la première fois – trop court et trop moulant. Je ne quittais pas des yeux la forme sur mon lit et quand celle-ci s'allongea enfin je pointais sur elle ma baguette. J'allais lui lancer l'un des sorts de mon cru lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit soudainement et que la lumière illumina la pièce.

Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois – non pas à cause du choc obscurité/lumière – mais pour enregistrer le fait que Granger se trouvait dans ma chambre en pyjama.

« J'en étais sûr. Je pensais bien que c'était toi quand j'ai entendu la porte des quartiers des préfets s'ouvrir mais comme tu ne venais pas, je me suis dit que tu avais du te tromper de chambre ».

J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était sur pause et que Granger parlait une langue – certes très intéressante – mais complètement inconnu. J'allais d'ailleurs lui rétorquer que je savais encore reconnaitre ma propre chambre lorsque je vis que son regard se portait sur mon lit. Je détournais donc la tête vers la même direction et une seule chose s'imposa à mon esprit.

« Ahhhhhhhhhhh.

- Je t'en prie Malefoy, inutile de crier aussi fort, tu vas réveiller les autres préfets et toi Ron lève-toi au lieu de faire le poisson rouge ! ».

Je vis Granger tirer un Weasley – prochainement mort – hors de mon lit et de ma chambre pendant que celui-ci avait la bouche grande ouverte et ne cessait de me dévisager. Je le vis alors poser ses yeux sur sa main et la regarder comme si c'était l'objet le plus dangereux du monde. Je portais alors ma main à mes cheveux et claquais la porte aux nez de ces foutus griffons aussi fort que possible. Je me précipitais ensuite sous la douche et me lavais les cheveux et le corps pendant près de 2 heures. Je fis ensuite changer l'intégralité de mes draps. Je mis même l'unique exemplaire de ma précieuse couverture à laver. Je préférais mourir gelé que dormir dans des couvertures portant l'odeur d'un Weasley.

Je me glissais entre les couvertures sans avoir oublié de mettre mon pyjama cette fois. Je ne l'avouerais jamais mais j'ai été soulagé en voyant que c'était Weasley dans mon lit. J'ai beaucoup de choses à lui reprocher mais la violence et les comportements immoraux n'en font pas partis. Je n'osais même pas imaginer sa tête s'il avait su que le trouver dans mon lit m'avait rassuré. Peut-être aurais-je du lui dire juste pour avoir une photo mémorable. Je ne pouvais cependant pas laisser passer cet affront. J'étais un serpentard. J'étais sûr que Weasley lui-même attendait ma vengeance.

J'ouvris le tiroir de ma table de nuit pour me saisir de ma lettre. Je la relis encore une fois ne trouvant aucun indice susceptible de m'aider à trouver qui était mon admirateur secret. Je la rangeais précieusement. J'avais vraiment passé une sacrée journée. Et celle-ci ne s'annonçait pas mieux. Je me relevais et lançais une foule de sort sur ma porte avant de retourner sous les couvertures.

Je finis par m'endormir sous les coups de 5 heures la tête remplie d'image de torture où un roux était la vedette principale.

* * *

Je n'avais pas du tout prévu ça au début. Je me suis laissée prendre par l'écriture.

Je ne comptais faire que deux chapitres mais au final il y en aura trois ou quatre.

Je suis un peu embêtée maintenant parce que ça ne colle plus du tout avec la fin que j'avais prévu =) Je trouverais quelque chose d'autre (j'espère).

En espérant que cette suite vous ait plus.

* * *

**Loly** : Je n'ai pas le même résumé parce que même si l'histoire de fond est la même, elle ne se déroule pas du tout de la même façon (sauf pour le premier chapitre). Tu le vois dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs que l'histoire prend une autre tournure. En espérant que mon histoire te plaise =)

**Nytiss973** : Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé et j'espère que la suite t'a plue également =)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire vient de moi.

Rating : M.

Paring : HP / DM

Résumé : Enfin la guerre est finie. Les jeunes combattants retournent à Poudlard pour une année supplémentaire. Rien de très nouveau. Sauf quand Drago reçoit une lettre anonyme au petit-déjeuner. Et pas n'importe quelle lettre. Une lettre d'amour !

Note : Je sais que j'ai pris énormément de retard pour cette partie. Je m'en excuse. MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Et efface les mauvais souvenirs**

**OoOoOoOo**

Je ne savais plus où j'étais ni vraiment quel jour on était mais un étrange sentiment était bien présent. Je posais ma main sur mon torse à la hauteur de mon cœur et serrait ma peau autant que possible essayant de chasser une gêne qui pourtant perdurait. Je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux mais le son retentissant et continuel provenant de ma gauche – la table de nuit – commençait à me donner un sérieux mal de tête. Je m'étirais et tentais de sortir de sous les couvertures qui étaient remontées jusqu'à mon menton. J'extirpais finalement ma main et appuyais du poing sur ce maudit objet. Je me sentais épuisé comme si j'avais passé la nuit à m'entrainer et à faire des tours de terrain, ce qui n'était - évidemment - pas le cas. Je fixais le plafond et reconnaissais ma chambre de préfet. Je savais que pour être venu dormir ici, je me sentais vraiment au fond du trou. Je m'éloignais le moins possible de mes amis.

J'avais mal au cœur et cette sensation commençait à devenir trop familière pour que je ne m'en inquiète pas. Je n'avais même plus de mots – moi qui n'en manque jamais – pour décrire la souffrance qui vivait en moi. J'avais l'impression que dans une veine tentative pour me préserver mon cerveau tentait de déconnecter mon cœur du reste de ma personne. J'avais déjà utilisé cette méthode lors de mon intronisation forcée mais je m'étais promis à ce moment-là de ne plus jamais recourir à cette méthode. Je frissonnais rien qu'au souvenir. Je frissonnais aussi de froid. J'emmerdais profondément le directeur à cet instant, lui et ses codes moraux. Je resserrais vainement la couverture avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ma précieuse couverture avec quatre épaisseurs en plume d'hippogriffe.

Je regardais un instant au sol dans le cas où elle aurait glissé pendant mon sommeil mais il n'y avait rien. Je fus assailli d'un coup par un souvenir tellement puissant que je m'effondrais sur le lit. J'avais failli oublier l'affront de Weasley. Je me sentais d'un coup plus revigoré et prêt à entamer cette nouvelle journée. J'avais le temps de penser à un petit quelque chose pour me venger.

* * *

Les professeurs prenaient leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement tout en appréciant le calme de la Grande Salle. L'expérience leur avait appris à apprécier ces petits moments tellement rares. Les chuchotements allaient pourtant de bon train. Le comportement du jeune Malefoy étant au centre des conversations. Les professeurs avaient bien remarqué que son état se dégradait mais comme celui-ci refusait de leur parler, ils ne pouvaient rien à faire à part attendre. Le silence suspect de la Grande Salle leur fit savoir que leur petit moment de répit était terminé.

La Grande Sale accueillit quelques minutes avant 8 heures un Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Le buste droit, la démarche sûre et le regard déterminé. La seule chose nouvelle au tableau était le petit sourire – pas si discret que ça – qui ornait son visage. L'ensemble du corps professoral et des élèves le suivirent du regard jusqu'à sa table où il prit place le plus naturellement du monde. Le voyant commencer à manger tranquillement, les discussions reprirent peu à peu avant qu'un autre élève ne franchisse les doubles portes amenant cette fois-ci avec lui des rires et de nombreux sourires.

La Grande Salle accueillit aux environs de 8 heures un Ron Weasley rouge comme une tomate. La raison ? La cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard ou les cheveux d'un vert sombre dressés sur sa tête tel des dizaines de petites queues de cochon (en tirebouchon) en étaient peut-être la cause.

* * *

Je repris finalement ma vie comme si rien ne s'était passé mais mon livre de chevet avait été remplacé par cette lettre que je ne me lassais jamais de relire. J'avais abandonné mes recherches quant à l'identité de mon admirateur secret quelques jours plus tôt. J'essayais de me convaincre que si j'étais assez important pour lui, il me relancerait encore une fois. J'étais à la fois excité tout au long de la journée et anxieux. Je mettais un point d'honneur à parler avec tous ceux qui m'abordait et à rester le plus « gentil » possible. J'avais du mal à me reconnaitre moi-même parfois.

Je faisais aussi peur à mes amis qui craignaient pour ma santé mentale. J'espérais rendre jaloux celui qui m'aimait avec tant de force et ainsi le contraindre à se trahir et à faire le premier pas. Je ne pouvais cependant pas m'empêcher de prier Merlin pour que Potter soit l'auteur de cette lettre. J'y pensais tellement fort qu'à chaque fois que je le croisais, je ne pouvais empêcher mon regard de se durcir. J'allais lui faire peur à force.

J'essayais pourtant de me convaincre que les chances pour qu'il soit mon « écrivain » secret étaient très minces mais quand l'espoir s'en mêle l'impossible devient possible. J'en devenais presque malade. J'avais beau garder ce sourire et cette fière allure devant tout le monde seul je me sentais faible et vulnérable. J'avais horreur de ces sentiments et c'est sûrement pour ça que je devenais de plus en plus odieux avec mon entourage. J'eus même droit à des remontrances de mon directeur de maison après un cours de potion à l'occasion duquel j'avais insulté haut et fort Pansy qui avait mal coupé les racines. Je devenais de plus exécrable et de plus en plus solitaire.

J'essayais bien la nuit – seul dans mon lit – de me réconforter et de me dire que quelque part quelqu'un m'aimait malgré moi. Je m'éloignais de tout. Je finis même par déplacer mes affaires dans ma chambre de préfet chambre dans laquelle je passais tout mon temps en dehors des cours. Je ne profitais même plus des sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour permettre à mon esprit de s'évader. Je sombrais dans la déprime sans que rien ni personne n'arrive à m'en sortir.

J'ai finalement atteint le fond de ma propre estime ce matin-là lorsque j'annonçais au Directeur de l'école ma démission en tant qu'attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. J'avais bien vu Dumbledore tentait d'entamer la conversation mais j'avais fui. Je me sentais juste désespérément seul et vide. Je ne pleurais même plus. Je n'avais plus aucune larme à verser. Je n'avais plus rien. J'étais détruit à cause d'une simple petite lettre et d'une personne dont je ne connaissais rien. J'aurais presque pu trouver cela ironique. Presque.

Je me retrouvais à errer sur le terrain de Quidditch si tôt le matin, le regard perdu vers le ciel encore froid de ce début de printemps. Je ne pus pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison m'empêcher de sourire. Je ne ressentais plus rien ou plutôt pour être tout à fait honnête je ressentais tellement de choses en même temps que je ne savais plus ce que je ressentais. Je me sentais perdu. Je me baissais pour frôler l'herbe recouverte de rosée. Je portais ma main recouverte de fines gouttelettes d'eau à hauteur de mes yeux et les contemplais. Je m'essuyais sur mon pantalon et serrais mes bras autour de moi.

« Harry, murmurais-je ».

Je laissais finalement une larme s'échapper puis deux puis tout un torrent de larme déversa mes joues. Je hoquetais tentant d'étouffer un sanglot avant de sursauter violemment. Je sentis deux bras m'entourer et me serrer contre un torse musclé, un torse qui n'était définitivement pas à Blaise. L'inconnu approcha sa tête de mes cheveux et frotta ma nuque de son nez.

« Je suis là, me chuchota-t-il ».

Je me statufiais. Je n'étais pas sûr de réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait et mon cœur menaçait d'exploser dans les secondes à venir.

« Je t'ai suivi lorsque tu as quitté ta chambre si tôt ce matin. Tu as l'air de tellement souffrir depuis quelque temps. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Tu souffres à cause de moi et de cette stupide lettre que je t'ai …

- Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que cette lettre est stupide. Pas quand elle a été la seule chose qui m'a fait sourire et être heureux depuis bien longtemps, rétorquais-je le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- C'est vrai que tu as l'air tellement heureux, me répondit-il d'une voix que je jugeais sarcastique ».

Je posais mes bras par-dessus les siens et le serrais fortement contre moi. J'enregistrais à peine le fait qu'il était bien MON admirateur secret, que cette lettre magnifique venait bien de lui. Je le sentis se lever et je fis pareil sans rompre notre étreinte.

Je sentis ses lèvres appuyer sur ma nuque avant qu'il n'y dépose plein de petits baisers très légers. Je ne pus empêcher mon corps de frissonner et je fermais les yeux devant cet incroyable sentiment de sécurité. Je perçus un souffle chaud sur mon oreille avant que des dents avides n'en fassent sa prisonnière. Je gémis autant de satisfaction que de soulagement. J'avais presque peur qu'après tout ça, il ne me propose que son amitié. Je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. J'avais besoin de lui là, maintenant, sans restriction, sans limite. Je laissais mon corps réagir comme il le souhaitait tout en m'incrustant en plus entre ses bras qui – à n'en pas douter – avaient été crées uniquement pour que je m'y glisse.

Je le sentis s'écarter de moi et me retourner lentement pour que nous puissions nous faire face. Je cherchais immédiatement son regard. Je plongeais alors dans une profonde et sauvage forêt où seul un vert sombre et intense était visible. Je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard. J'étais comme prisonnier. Mais un prisonnier plus que consentant. Je vis Harry se pencher vers moi et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes mais pas délicatement ou doucement comme je le croyais mais brutalement et avidement.

Je souris et pour la première fois depuis longtemps ce fut un vrai sourire. Je remontais mes bras et les passais autour de son cou pendant que nos langues faisaient connaissance et se caresser. Je gémis lorsque ses mains descendirent et se posèrent sur mes hanches accentuant la prise et me serrant encore plus étroitement contre son corps chaud. Je sentis ses lèvres s'éloigner des miennes et je grognais de mécontentement ce qui déclencha son rire. Je décidais à cet instant précis de faire en sorte que sa vie soit ponctuée de ce rire si beau et vrai qui remuait tout un tas de chose en moi.

J'étais en train de virer poufsouffle sans même m'en inquiéter me gorgeant autant que possible de ce doux et mielleux sentiment. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et respirais profondément son odeur. J'appréciais ses caresses sur mes hanches et me tortillais même légèrement sous les chatouilles involontaires. J'en provoquais d'ailleurs une autre de réaction involontaire en me frottant ainsi. Je rougis sans pouvoir me contrôler alors qu'au contraire la réaction de son corps à ma présence me remplissait d'un sentiment de joie (et de désir) intense. Je le récompensais en mordillant légèrement sa clavicule et en la léchant ensuite, lui tirant par la même occasion un son des plus délectables. Je décidais que ce son-là aussi je voulais l'entendre encore et encore. Je me lassais complètement aller sans son étreinte le cœur afin apaisé.

« Je veux t'épouser Draco. Je veux me coucher chaque soir à tes côtés et te prendre dans mes bras en posant un doux baiser sur ta nuque. Je veux me lever chaque matin à tes côtés et plonger mon regard dans tes yeux en t'embrassant. Je veux pouvoir te dire tous ces mots d'amour qui me brûlent la gorge à force d'être retenu. Je veux te toucher comme seul moi peux le faire. Je veux être là à chaque moment de ta vie pour ne louper aucun de tes sourires, de tes rires mais non plus aucune de tes larmes. Je veux qu'on s'aime où l'on veut quand on veut de la façon dont on le veut. Je veux qu'on s'engueule, qu'on se tape dessus mais qu'on le fasse par amour. Je veux que tu deviennes ma famille. Je te veux Draco ».

J'étais presque convaincu que j'avais les premiers signes d'une crise cardiaque parce que sérieusement un cœur qui bat à cette vitesse c'est tout bonnement impossible. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et … rien. J'étais incapable de parler, incapable de faire quoi ce soit. J'étais comme paralysé autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Je fis alors la seule chose que mon cerveau semblait être capable de réaliser. Je l'embrassais.

Je l'embrassais et mettais dans ce baiser tous mes sentiments, tout mon amour, tout ce que je semblais être incapable de dire. Je n'en revenais pas que la seule putain de fois où j'avais désespérément besoin de m'exprimer, mon corps me trahissait. Je sentis une sensation fortement désagréable et constatais en ouvrant les yeux que nous étions dans ma chambre de préfet. Je savais qu'il était doué mais au point de transplaner à l'intérieur même de l'enceinte de Poudlard … waouh. J'avais bien choisi mon amoureux … mon amant … mon mari. Je retins ma respiration à cette pensée. Je venais d'être demandé en mariage. Je n'avais pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? J'avais envie de dire oui, de le hurler même mais pas moyen de me rappeler comment fonctionnait mes putain de cordes vocales.

Je continuais alors simplement à l'embrasser et à le caresser faisant naitre au cœur de nos corps un véritable brasier qu'il allait bien falloir éteindre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je sentis Harry s'éloigner de moi mais s'en perdre le contact visuel. Je vis pendant quelques secondes le combat intérieur qu'il menait. Je savais qu'il voulait une réponse et je mourrais d'envie de la lui donner mais avant même que je pus tenter de retrouver mes capacités, le désir l'emporta dans son regard et il recolla son corps contre le mien.

Je soulevais sa chemise pour la sortir de son pantalon et ouvris les boutons un à un. Je voulais profiter de lui au maximum. Je fis ensuite glisser le vêtement le long de ses bras et il le laissa tomber avant de repositionner ses mains sur mes hanches. J'aurais du savoir que griffondor ne rimait pas avec patience. Je frissonnais au contact de ses mains s'introduisant sous mon pull léger quand j'avais enfilé à la va vite ce matin. Je sentais ma peau se recouvrir de chair de poule là ou ses doigts me frôlaient puis d'un coup il fit passer le vêtement par-dessus ma tête et le jeta quelque part dans la chambre.

Je reculais peu à peu vers le lit poussé par Harry et son regard endiablé. Il me plaqua sur le lit et coinça mes mains au-dessus de ma tête tout en s'asseyant à califourchon sur moi. Il me saisit le menton et approcha ses lèvres des miennes pour un autre profond et langoureux baiser. Il remonta ensuite ses lèvres jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille qu'il mordilla tout en frottant lascivement son bassin contre le mien. J'ouvris la bouche pour laisser échapper un gémissement des plus appréciateurs et Harry en profita pour plonger sa langue dans mon antre, retrouvant sa comparse qui se fit un plaisir de se coller à elle, se mélangeant, se caressant. Je sentis ses mains descendre le long mon torse griffant et effleurant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

J'imaginais un instant quel spectacle je pouvais bien lui donner. J'étais alangui sur le lit, la bouche entre-ouverte sur des gémissements de plus en plus forts, les joues roses et les lèvres rouges d'avoir étaient embrassées, le tout accompagné par un souffle saccadé et un corps demandeur. Je devais - que dis-je - j'étais tout simplement bandant. Je ne m'étonnais donc même pas de voir ses yeux se révulser légèrement et son corps se presser encore plus étroitement contre le mien. Je me surélevais légèrement et passais ma langue là où je le pouvais. Je léchais son cou, ses clavicules et ses boutons de chair couleur miel si tentant.

Il décida enfin de s'attaquer à mon pantalon et le déboutonna tout en reprenant le contrôle de la situation m'obligeant à me recoucher sous lui tandis qu'il ôtait nos derniers vêtements bien encombrants.

Il se colla contre mon corps plaquant nos érections devenues douloureuses l'une contre l'autre, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire gémir profondément, et de le faire grogner - de bien être - de toute évidence. Il fit descendre sa bouche au niveau de mon torse et enroula sa langue autour de mes bouts de chair roses qui se tendirent sous la caresse et qui fit arquer mon corps pour le pousser à continuer, à aller plus loin encore. Il continuait à descendre tout en présentant trois de ses doigts que je léchais avec application.

J'aurais presque pu m'en vouloir d'être aussi passif mais après toute la douleur que j'avais ressentie ces derniers temps, j'avais besoin de me laisser aller sans poser de question sans penser aux conséquences. J'étais ravi qu'il prenne les choses en main me laissant le loisir de me concentrer sur les sensations qu'il faisait naître en moi. Je guérissais mes blessures et séchais mes larmes à travers sa façon de me toucher et de me regarder. Je le laissais faire parce que je lui faisais confiance. Je le laissais faire parce que pour une fois je voulais que l'on me possède.

Il grogna d'impatience et retira ses doigts en les faisant glisser le long de mes lèvres, de mon torse, sur mon sexe palpitant et douloureux puis il continua jusqu'à mes fesses tout en remontant lui-même vers moi. Il fondit sur mes lèvres humides et m'embarqua pour un baiser passionnée. Il se détacha de moi et ancra son regard dans le mien se faisant tout à coup beaucoup plus doux et tandis qu'il inséra son premier doigt en moi il frôla à nouveau mes lèvres tout en guidant son autre main vers ma hampe qui demandait tellement d'attention.

Il me prépara avec douceur et attention accentuant ses caresses à chaque fois que mon corps se raidissait sans se départir d'un petit sourire en coin qui provoquait en moi des sensations de possessivité destructrices mais tellement libératrices. Il continua à bouger ses doigts en moi me procurant un bien-être fou et finit par trouver ce qui me fit décoller du lit et m'accrocher à lui comme s'il était la seule personne au monde capable de me sauver. Il sourit et tenta de retirer ses doigts mais je me contractais à cette sensation l'empêchant de les enlever. Il sourit un peu plus et se remit à caresser mon membre pour me faire concentrer sur autre chose.

Je l'entendis vaguement lancer un accio. Je passerais sur le fait qu'il était convaincu de trouver du lubrifiant dans ma chambre. Je frissonnais et mon corps bougeait de haut en bas cherchant le contact de SON corps. J'en avais assez. Je me tournais vers lui juste assez pour le voir se caressant et enduire sa merveilleuse virilité du liquide - froid - vu sa réaction. Il attrapa un des nombreux coussins qui ornent mon lit et le plaça sous mes hanches les soulevant avant de s'approcher et de saisir mes mains pour les placer autour de son cou. Il s'allongea ensuite à moitié sur moi. Je sentis sa main caresser ma joue, mon bras, ma hanche qu'il chatouilla légèrement puis sa main glissa sur ma cuisse qu'il ramena sur sa hanche tout en entrant en moi.

J'haletais. J'avais mal un peu mais la sensation était trop sensuelle pour que je m'y attache. Je le laissais s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément. Je fixais ses yeux et bougeais mon corps.

Il commença un mouvement lent et régulier, les mains de part et d'autre de ma tête caressant mes cheveux de tant à autre ou se baissant pour frôler mes lèvres qui, entre-ouvertes, laissait échapper des soupirs de plaisir. Il m'embrassa avec un soupçon d'ardeur juste avant que son corps ne s'agite plus vigoureusement en moi.

Je me cambrais un peu plus l'accueillant aussi loin que je le pouvais avec tout le plaisir possible. Je répondais à ces grognements – décidément il était bien un lion – par des cris qui devenaient un peu trop aigus à mon goût. Il descendait ses mains, l'une agrippant ma cuisse toujours accrochée à sa hanche et de l'autre serra ma hanche s'aidant ainsi à se propulser en moi.

Je m'agrippais à ces cheveux empêchant sa tête de finir dans mon cou. J'avais besoin de voir ses yeux. Je me perdais dans les sensations qu'il faisait naître en moi. Je le sentais partout. Il était en moi, sur moi, sa peau, son odeur, la caresse de ses cheveux sur mes yeux tout décuplait mon plaisir. Il accéléra encore la cadence et se saisit de mon érection pour la caresser me faisant comprendre qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

Je sentais la pression qui montait de plus en plus entrainant sur son passage une vague de plaisir qui n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur nous. Je me perdais et le griffais même à un moment je crois. Je retrouvais juste assez de conscience pour voir ses yeux se révulsaient et pour lui crier :

« Je t'aime ! Oui ! Ouiiiii. Epouse-moi ».

Je rendis les armes à ce moment précis me précipitant dans l'abysse de la passion avec lui. Je reviens à moi en sueur et satisfait, ma tête enfouie dans son cou, une empreinte de mes dent bien distincte sur son épaule.

Je laissais les minutes s'écoulaient sans bouger, seules nos respirations haletantes qui semblaient – à mon ouïe – harmonisées venaient perturber la quiétude la pièce. Il se retira enfin très lentement comme pour continuer à ressentir le plaisir de n'être qu'un avec moi et s'allongea à mes côtés. Je gémis légèrement pendant la manœuvre et rougis en sentant sa semence s'écouler hors de moi tout en tentant dans une veine tentative de la retenir.

Je luttais pour garder les yeux ouverts et me relevais juste assez pour me tourner vers lui et m'effondrais sur son torse. Il me prit dans ses bras et posa un doux baiser sur ma tempe. Je m'endormis avec la sensation de ses doigts ans mon dos dessinant des arabesques.

* * *

Je papillonnais des yeux quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir complètement. Je me sentais si bien sous mes couvertures. J'étais au chaud et dans une position très confortable. Je n'avais même pas envie de m'étirer car cela signifiait sortir mes bras de mon doux cocon. Je relevais cependant la tête pour tomber sur le visage endormi de mon fiancé. Je contemplais son visage si paisible et le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres. Je me hissais sur son corps pour délicatement poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sortais ensuite ma main de ma prison douillette pour me saisir de la lettre posée sur ma table de nuit. Je la relis encore une fois et souris avant de la ranger dans le second tiroir avec mon journal et ma baguette.

Je me rallongeais contre lui, celui que j'avais attend si longtemps. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire comme un abruti mais pour une fois je ne me repris pas. Je suppose qu'il faut parfois faire quelques entorses à son propre règlement. Je pouvais ressembler à un imbécile heureux pendant encore quelques minutes. Je le sentis s'agiter dans son sommeil et resserrer sa prise sur moi créant de nouvelles étoiles dans mes yeux.

Il bougea encore quelques minutes avant de s'immobiliser et d'un coup me plaqua sur le lit. Il se glissa entre mes cuisses, se colla à moi et m'embrassa avec cet air d'imbécile qui lui allait beaucoup mieux qu'à moi. Il posa encore quelques baisers sur mes lèvres et s'attaqua à mon cou.

Je penchais ma tête vers la gauche pour qu'il y accède avec plus de facilité et mon regard tomba sur des belles et hautes flammes rougeoyantes.

Le ciel était d'un magnifique bleu clair. L'herbe était verbe et les oiseaux chantaient. Les arbres retrouvaient leurs feuilles et de petites fleurs commençaient à s'éveiller. Le printemps était là.

J'étais heureux … et les cheminées fonctionnaient à nouveau.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire et que je n'ai pas trop foiré le lemon. Je voulais absolument finir cette histoire avant la rentée sachant que je n'aurais pas eu du tout le temps après. Désolée si des fautes sont encore présentes. A bientôt peut-être. :)


End file.
